


Комната с часами

by Vemoro



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Horror, Non-Graphic Violence, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vemoro/pseuds/Vemoro
Summary: Молодая девушка случайно раскрывает секрет коллекции часов в старинном особняке, и на свой страх и риск пытается использовать его, не зная о цене, которую приходится платить всем, кто владеет тайным знанием.





	Комната с часами

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: [Frau_Lolka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Lolka/pseuds/Frau_Lolka)  
> [badweather](http://archiveofourown.org/users/badweather/pseuds/badweather)  
> [Арт, на который был написан рассказ](https://iva1988.diary.ru/?album&id=86146689), артер [mell shell](https://mellshell888.diary.ru/)

Мия любила бывать в гостях у бабушки, хотя та не жаловала маленьких детей, и в ее доме не водилось игрушек, если не считать коллекции фарфоровых фигурок, которая хранилась в запертом стеклянном шкафчике. Однако для любопытной девочки бабушкин особняк был дворцом чудес с просторными комнатами, галереями, анфиладами и таинственными альковами, прикрытыми тяжелыми бархатными шторами. В каждом уголке этого волшебного дома находилось множество удивительных вещей — миниатюрные лаковые шкатулки, расписные напольные вазы, подвязки для портьер, унизанные блестящими камешками, статуэтки, картины и японские ширмы с бисерным узором. Но самым любимым местом для маленькой Мии была комната с часами.

В семье Мии бабушку не любили, хотя и не говорили об этом вслух. Она была сказочно богата, но не спешила делиться своими деньгами с многочисленной родней. Несмотря на то, что бабушка, по словам отца Мии, увяла старой девой и приходилась всего лишь дальней кузиной то ли маминой, то ли папиной тетке, ее уважительно называли «Бабушка». Родственники никогда не забывали поздравить ее с именинами, а в сочельник всегда собирались в бабушкином доме, потому что, как повторял отец Мии, рождество — это семейный праздник.

Бабушка была немногословна и почти не улыбалась. На семейных встречах она с царственным видом принимала гостей, восседая в инвалидном кресле, словно на троне. Жемчужные серьги оттягивали ее уши, черная накидка с накрахмаленным воротником охватывала плечи, на серебряной цепочке висела огромная камея из слоновой кости. Каждый раз Мия исподтишка разглядывала громоздкое украшение, втайне мечтая подержать камею в руках и внимательно рассмотреть ее узор, который напоминал не то летящую птицу, не то диковинный цветок.

При каждом визите Мия старалась незаметно ускользнуть в комнату, где располагалась бабушкина коллекция настенных часов с маятниками. По словам отца, они стоили целое состояние. Разнообразные часы заполняли все стены комнаты, походившей на музейную галерею. Все они были исправны, показывали одинаковое время, их маятники качались в унисон, и порой Мие казалось, что на самом деле двигается комната, а маятники стоят на месте. Их пощелкивание сливалось в единый ритмичный гул. Часы выглядели новехонькими и сильно отличались друг от друга. Некоторые висели на стене огромными ящиками в нелепых деревянных футлярах, а другие, сделанные из стекла и тонкой пластмассы, казались невесомыми — чудилось, будто их удерживает на месте только металлический маятник. Двое часов изображали животных — сову и кота, — и они нравились Мии больше всего. Ее любимцем был кот, черно-белый и улыбающийся, с циферблатом на выпуклом животе. Черный маятник-хвост качался туда-сюда, и в такт ему двигались глаза веселого кота.

Мие было всего шесть лет, когда в бабушкиной комнате с часами с ней произошло настоящее чудо.

***  
Праздновали сочельник и парадную столовую украсили разноцветными гирляндами и еловыми венками с веточками омелы. Горели восковые свечи в серебряных канделябрах, из радиолы приглушенно звучали бесконечные рождественские гимны, а все собравшиеся родственники, негромко переговариваясь, заканчивали праздничный ужин. Бабушка молча сидела во главе стола, кутаясь в отороченную мехом черную накидку. Вместо камеи из слоновой кости ее грудь украшал медальон, усыпанный бриллиантами.

Мия, как и все ее маленькие кузены и кузины, очень тосковала за чинным рождественским столом. Мать не позволила ей рассмотреть полученные подарки, сказав, что в гостях неприлично мусорить оберточной бумагой. Всем детям велели вести себя тихо, поэтому они грустно ковырялись в своих тарелках, низко опустив головы, или незаметно играли с бахромой скатерти.

Индейка и рождественский пудинг были невкусными, взрослые разговоры — скучными, а благостные песнопения из радиолы нагоняли сон. На детей никто не обращал внимания. Соседка Мии, двенадцатилетняя рослая девочка, постоянно зевала, прикрывая рот салфеткой, ее младший брат, сидевший рядом, клевал носом.

Мия соскользнула с высокого стула и, присев, спряталась в складках скатерти. Никто не заметил ее исчезновения, и девочка решила, что пока взрослые заняты десертом, она успеет пожелать счастливого рождества своему любимцу — черно-белому коту с часами на животе.

Она тихонько вышла из столовой, пересекла длинную темную анфиладу комнат и оказалась в галерее с часами. Лунный свет, льющийся из двух полукруглых окон, скорее не освещал ее, а скрадывал в темных тенях. Бесчисленные маятники качались в унисон, и мерный гул «тик-так» заполнял пространство. На маленьком бюро у входа белел какой-то предмет, и Мия осторожно взяла его. Эта была бабушкина камея. Захлебнувшись от восторга, Мия крепко сжала ее в ладошке, ощущая как выпуклый узор тяжелого украшения врезался в кожу. Приоткрыв рот, девочка на мгновение прислонилась к стене и задела макушкой ближайший маятник.

У нее закружилась голова, и потяжелел живот, словно кто-то сунул в него огромный камень. Над ухом громко тикали часы и покачивался маятник — взад-вперед, взад-вперед.

Едкая вонь, похожая на резкий запах гуаши, заполнила ноздри. Мия с отвращением сглотнула и огляделась. Бабушкина комната с часами превратилась в огромный темный зал, на стенах которого висели причудливые светильники с тусклыми желтыми огоньками. Вдоль стен стояли маленькие кроватки — на каждой лежали по двое детей, укрытых одним одеялом. Дальний угол зала был огорожен белой кисеей, оттуда доносился непрерывный хриплый кашель.

Мия похолодела. Где она очутилась? Почему исчез бабушкин дом? Почему здесь так странно пахнет? Кто все эти маленькие дети, что лежат парами на кроватях?

Ее правую руку оттягивала какая-то ноша. Мия опустила взгляд и поняла, что продолжает сжимать бабушкину камею.

— Девочка, почему ты не в постели? — раздался сбоку зловещий шепот. — Немедленно ложись в кровать!

Вздрогнув, Мия обернулась и увидела огромную белую фигуру в необъятном чепце. В первые секунды девочка не поняла, кто стоит перед ней, и едва не завизжала от ужаса, решив, что это призрак. Безбровое лицо, выглядывающее из складок чепца, казалось размытым пятном, кисти рук слились с белыми нарукавниками. Фигура в белом капоте наклонилась к оцепеневшей от страха Мии и начала допрос:

— Почему ты так одета? Ты здорова? Ты навещала брата или сестру? Так поздно? Где твои родители? Ты потерялась?

— Д-да… — выдавила из себя Мия.

«Призрак» оказался женщиной с бледным чопорным лицом. От нее сильно несло тем отвратительным запахом гуаши, которым провонял весь зал, и Мию начало подташнивать.

— Где твои родители? — строго переспросила женщина.

Прямоугольный чепец с красным крестом в центре полностью скрывал ее волосы, и Мия решила, что с ней разговаривает монашка — именно такими их обычно изображали на картинках. Эта догадка немного успокоила ее.

— Ужинают, — честно ответила Мия и приготовилась попросить монашку отвести ее обратно в бабушкин дом, как вдруг та возмущенно шикнула:

— Ужинают? Оставив тебя здесь?! Девочка, ты ведь не хочешь заболеть? Маленькие лгуньи часто болеют и умирают, а затем попадают в ад. Если ты еще раз соврешь мне, то непременно заболеешь.

— Она непременно заболеет, если проведет здесь еще несколько минут, — прозвучал усталый мужской голос. — Сестра, отведите девочку в приемный покой. Наверняка мать уже сбилась с ног, разыскивая ее.

Мия повернула голову — рядом с монашкой возник худой мужчина в белом сюртуке с закатанными рукавами. Щурясь, он вытащил из нагрудного кармана золоченое пенсне, и вгляделся в Мию добрыми голубыми глазами.

— Да, доктор, я… — слова монашки прервались громким стоном и захлебывающимся кашлем с дальнего конца зала.

Мужчина быстро зашагал к кисейному пологу, откуда доносились жуткие звуки, словно кого-то выворачивало наизнанку, и монашка устремилась за ним, шурша своим белым одеянием. Мия, дрожа, прижалась спиной к стене, чувствуя, как край маятника снова тронул ее волосы.

Опять закружилась голова и потяжелело в животе, и девочка, выронив камею, прижала руки ко рту, пытаясь подавить тошноту. Раздался глухой стук, а затем Мия услышала знакомый ритмичный гул щелкающих маятников в бабушкиной комнате с часами. Исчезла белая монашка и человек с золотым пенсне, исчез страшный темный зал с маленькими кроватками и надсадным хлюпающим кашлем из-под белой кисеи.

Мия никому не рассказала о странном происшествии, а вскоре и вовсе забыла о нем, решив, что она заснула за скучным рождественским столом, и все это ей просто приснилось. Однако с тех пор она больше не заходила в комнату с часами и не притрагивалась к гуашевым краскам.

***  
Прошло десять лет. Родители Мии развелись, и теперь она жила вместе с матерью в небольшой квартирке на втором этаже старого дома, который выходил окнами на негритянское гетто. Отец уехал на восточное побережье, и редкие денежные переводы прервались через два года после его отъезда. Они еле сводили концы с концами — мать подрабатывала администратором в салоне красоты, и время от времени кто-то из семейного клана подкидывал им денег на крупные покупки. Тетя Гала часто забирала Мию к себе на каникулы и праздники.

За все это время бабушка не дала матери Мии ни монетки, и никогда не приглашала Мию погостить у нее — впрочем, остальным родственникам от нее тоже ничего не перепадало, что не мешало им по-прежнему поздравлять бабушку с именинами и собираться в ее особняке на рождество и День благодарения.

В ноябре бабушка слегла с пневмонией, и Мия с мамой приехали навестить ее. В доме уже гостили дядя Освальд с тетей Галой, которые примчались издалека, едва узнав о болезни бабушки.

Она отдыхала в своей спальне, и мама сказала, что не стоит тревожить больную в послеобеденный сон. Расположившись в гостиной, мама, дядя Освальд и тетя Гала принялись негромко обсуждать семейные новости и последние сплетни. Шестнадцатилетняя Мия едва не зевала от скуки и, когда мама попросила ее позвать горничную, радостно выбежала из комнаты.

Галереи, альковы с плотными бархатными шторами, статуэтки и прочие безделушки, заполнявшие дом, давно утратили для Мии свое волшебное очарование. Эти вещи были ужасающе старомодны: уродливые пузатые комоды, огромные резные буфеты, нелепые вазы и несуразные кушетки. Собственно, весь особняк бабушки был вопиюще несовременен и смешон.

Путь в комнаты для прислуги проходил мимо галереи с часами. Минуя арку-вход, задернутую портьерой, Мия невольно замедлила шаг и прислушалась — оттуда доносился знакомый отстук маятников. Девушка отодвинула край портьеры и заглянула в комнату. Все часы висели на своих местах, отсчитывая время, и сердце Мии забилось быстрее. Она вдруг вспомнила, что, когда была совсем маленькой, в этой комнате с ней случилось нечто странное… нехорошее… хотя нет, просто странное… и это было связано с маятником каких-то часов и бабушкиной камеей.

Мия посмотрела на маленькое бюро у входа и похолодела. На нем лежала та самая камея, и воспоминания о невероятном происшествии, случившемся в канун рождества, лавиной обрушились на нее. Запах карболки, медсестра в гигиеническом капоте, усталый доктор с золоченым пенсне в руках — не могли же они просто присниться ей, маленькой девочке, до того ни разу в жизни не побывавшей в больнице? Во рту мгновенно пересохло — Мия отчетливо ощутила тяжесть резного украшения в правой руке и свой ужас, когда очутилась в детском лазарете, выпрыгнувшим из времен, когда обстановка бабушкиного особняка находилась на пике моды.

Мия взяла камею и крепко сжала в ладонях, вспоминая, что она сделала в тот далекий темный сочельник. Кажется, случайно коснулась каких-то часов… наверное, ближайших к бюро. Задержав дыхание, она тронула качающийся маятник чиппендейловских часов в массивном деревянном коробе и почувствовала, как закружилась голова.

Она зажмурилась. В нос ударила омерзительная смесь запахов гнили и человеческих испражнений, словно Мия оказалась в выгребной яме. Она со страхом открыла глаза и увидела длинный коридор, заполненный исхудавшими людьми в потрепанной старой одежде. Грязные матрасы были брошены вдоль стен, на них вповалку лежали и сидели тощие оборванцы, чьи лица и руки были покрыты бурой коростой. Кто-то лежал неподвижно, кто-то ворочался, яростно расчесывая жуткую корку на своей коже, и она принималась сочиться желто-коричневой жижей. Стоны, ругательства, невнятные мольбы и хрипы слились в ужасную какофонию.

— Воды. Воды. Воды. Воды, — тихо повторял кто-то справа от Мии.

В воздух поднялась тощая рука в бурых грязных пятнах и попыталась ухватить Мию за юбку. Та с визгом отшатнулась, брезгливо передернувшись. Краем глаза Мия заметила висящие на стене чиппендейловские часы, точь-в-точь, как у бабушки, но без стекла, заросшие грязью и пыльной паутиной. Ржавые стрелки показывали три часа пополудни — примерно в это время Мия вышла из гостиной, чтобы позвать горничную.

— Цыпочка явно не из Пыльного котла, — раздался сиплый голос.

Это был старик, примостившийся на краешке матраса, который он делил с неподвижным человеком, замотанным, словно мумия, грязными бинтами в засохших бурых потеках. Старик курил самокрутку и смотрел на Мию слезящимися красными глазами. Его левая нога была отрезана почти по бедро, а левая рука — по локоть.

— Пухлые щечки, крепкие ножки, и под юбочкой все на месте, так ведь, цыпочка? — Старик с клекотом прочистил горло, сплюнул на пол бурую жижу, и принялся чесать скрюченной пятерней культю на ноге. Самокрутка, зажатая в гнилых зубах, чадила черным, но смрад, царивший в коридоре, перебивал запах табака.

Тот, кто пытался поймать Мию за юбку, продолжал слепо шарить в воздухе рукой и монотонно повторять:

— Воды. Воды. Воды. 

Мия старалась не смотреть туда, но все равно видела вытянутую вверх худую руку в коросте и замотанное рваными бинтами лицо.

— Такая ладненькая сытенькая сучка… Загляденье! Принесла беднякам благотворительную корзинку? — с ненавистью глядя на Мию, продолжил старик. — Домашняя выпечка и яблочки, а? Богатенькая сытая здоровая сучка! Мы голодали, а теперь гнием заживо! Тебе интересно глядеть, как мы подыхаем?! Не хочешь получить немного черной гнили, а?

Он потянулся вперед, намереваясь схватить Мию, но из-за культи потерял равновесие и перекатился на пол. Извиваясь, он пополз к ней на правом боку, неловко, как огромное насекомое, у которого оторвали половину конечностей. Закричав от отвращения, Мия перепрыгнула через человека с забинтованным лицом и вцепилась в маятник часов, едва не выронив камею.

Мир перед глазами на мгновение свернулся в вихрь, в животе потянуло, и Мия обнаружила, что снова стоит в бабушкиной комнате с часами.

Задыхаясь от пережитого ужаса, она сползла на пол и села на паркет, раскинув ноги. Холодные струйки пота бежали по ее вискам, руки мелко дрожали. Бабушкина камея казалась неимоверно тяжелой, и Мия разжала ватные пальцы. Украшение глухо стукнуло об пол.

«Что это было? Что, черт возьми, сейчас со мной случилось?!»

Она снова оказалась в больнице, вдесятеро кошмарнее, чем тот лазарет из детства… Тот лазарет конца прошлого века, где в огромной палате лежали маленькие больные дети. Доктор с золоченым пенсне сказал, что Мия может заразиться, если останется в палате. Чем болели эти несчастные малыши? В то время их косили разные болезни, скорее всего в больничном дортуаре детей лечили от инфлюэнцы или коклюша или скарлатины.

Мия поняла, что нарочно старается не думать об ужасном больничном коридоре, в котором побывала всего несколько минут назад.

«Мы гнием здесь заживо»… «Черная гниль»… «Пыльный котел»…

Мия кое-что знала о «пыльном котле» — в школе они проходили Великую депрессию на уроках истории. Тогда были голод и миграция, истощенные дети, пыльные бури, погубившие урожай, и, скорее всего, странная «черная гниль», о которой учитель истории предпочел не упоминать.

Вдруг Мию осенило: «Великая депрессия закончилась двадцать лет назад! А тот детский лазарет существовал явно в прошлом веке! Значит, бабушкины часы открывают порталы в прошлое!». От этой мысли сперва стало очень страшно, затем смешно. Мия словно попала на страницы фантастического комикса, где героиня, обнаружив машину времени, становится женой собственного прадедушки и тем самым стирает свое будущее.

Однако как по-другому можно объяснить эти странные перемещения?

Отдышавшись, Мия встала и кончиками пальцев тронула качающийся маятник чиппендейловских часов. Ничего не произошло. Она обхватила его ладонью и прижала, препятствуя движению, и тот затрепыхался, словно пойманная птичка, стремясь продолжить свое равномерное покачивание. И снова ничего не случилось. Мия поочередно дотронулась до маятников нескольких часов. Комната оставалась на месте, и часы тикали по-прежнему, одинаково покачивая своими маятниками.

«Камея! — Глаза Мии расширились. — Как я могла забыть про нее… Это не простое украшение, а ключ! Бабушка путешествует во времени, используя маятник и ключ-камею».

Мия осторожно подняла ее с пола. «Откуда она взялась? Откуда взялись все эти часы? Почему именно камея — ключ к порталам в прошлое?» Камея молчала. Она не светилась синим цветом, не пульсировала и не раскрывалась на тайные составные части, как это непременно бы случилось в фантастическом комиксе. Мия держала в руках обычное старинное украшение с резным узором, напоминавшим птицу, летящую вниз.

Она коснулась маятника вытянутых часов с изогнутым циферблатом, и мгновение спустя оказалась в просторном больничном коридоре. Бесконечный белый кафель, вереница дверей с металлическими штакетниками для капельниц, яркие лампы на потолке, легкий запах лекарств и антисептика… Издалека донесся звук приближающихся шагов и скрип колесиков. Мия ринулась к ближайшей двери и спряталась за ней, оставив небольшую щель. Мимо по коридору прошла медицинская сестра в неприлично коротком халате, едва прикрывающем трусики, в белых чулках и теннисках на плоской подошве. Она толкала перед собой тележку с хромированными контейнерами и что-то мурлыкала себе под нос.

Только когда бесстыжая медсестра скрылась за поворотом, до Мии дошло, что она спряталась в больничной палате и пациент (возможно, некто с «черной гнилью»), сейчас готовится напасть на нее.

Она резко обернулась. В небольшой комнатке с окном, задернутом белой шторой, стояли две кровати. Одна пустовала, а на второй спала светловолосая девушка. На тумбочке у изголовья лежала раскрытая книга обложкой вверх, а рядом — перекидной календарь с зачеркнутыми крестиком датами.

Мия осторожно приблизилась к тумбочке, чтобы не разбудить пациентку, и, едва дыша, взяла календарь. Крестики плотным рисунком покрывали почти весь ноябрь, а сверху, на картинке с осенним лесом стояли цифры 1969. «Я в будущем… — пронеслось в голове Мии, — О боже, я попала в будущее!».

Девушка на постели перевернулась на бок и, вздохнув во сне, просунула ладонь под щеку. Тонкое запястье охватывала густая бисерная сетка.

«Если это будущее, почему я такая молодая?»

Мия словно оказалась во сне, когда чудится, будто паришь над кроватью и видишь на ней собственное спящее тело.

Двойник из 1969 года была ее точной копией, вплоть до длины волос и аккуратно подстриженных ногтей. Они явно были ровесницами, хотя Мие из будущего должно было быть около тридцати.

«Она такая же, как я… Как это возможно?» Ее бросило в жар — двойник пошевелилась и зевнула, не раскрывая сомкнутых век.

Мия на цыпочках вышла из светлой палаты. Коридор пустовал, и никто не заметил, как растрепанная девушка в старомодной одежде взялась за маятник часов с изогнутым циферблатом и исчезла.

***  
Мия стала частым гостем в бабушкином доме, правда, гостем незваным. Она тайком сняла со связки экономки ключ от двери, ведущей в летнюю кухню, которой не пользовались, и сделала дубликат. В огромном особняке бабушки постоянно проживали только трое слуг, поэтому не составляло большого труда незаметно проникнуть в дом и добраться до комнаты с часами.

Камея всегда ожидала ее на столешнице бюро, и Мия каждый раз старалась расположить ее по-прежнему. Коллекция часов не пополнялась, их было всего шестьдесят восемь, и за полтора года Мия побывала во всех шестидесяти восьми мирах, куда вели загадочные маятники-проводники.

Она не сразу поняла, что маятники открывают порталы не во времени, а в параллельные миры. По какой-то причине часы всегда выводили ее в больницу — это мог быть госпиталь времен гражданской войны или сияющая стеклом и хромом клиника середины двадцать первого века. Часы-проводники существовали в обоих мирах и показывали одинаковое время с точностью до секунды.

Мия кое-что слышала о теории множественности миров, однако когда она пыталась разобраться в странных законах течения времени в этих параллельных вселенных, у нее начинала болеть голова. Она никак не могла понять, почему в других реальностях прошлого или будущего, ее двойник всегда оказывалась ровесницей и находилась примерно в девяти или десяти ярдах от часов-проводников. Как правило, Мии из других миров были пациентками больниц, иногда — посетителями.

Самый ранний мир датировался 1821 годом, а самый поздний — 2058.

В каждом из миров Мия могла находиться, сколько заблагорассудится. Однако время, проведенное на «другом конце маятника» (так это называла про себя Мия), равнялось времени, прошедшему в ее собственном мире. Чтобы мать не задавала лишних вопросов, Мия старалась вернуться не позже семи либо восьми часов вечера. Во всех реальностях, за исключением одной, сотрудники больниц носили белые халаты различных моделей, поэтому, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания, Мия брала с собой специально купленный медицинский халат. В нем она беспрепятственно добиралась до выхода и могла погулять по городу, предместью, курорту или деревне, где располагалась больница.

Она могла взять с собой предметы из своего мира, и те не теряли своих свойств, оказавшись в параллельной реальности. Точно так же она могла что-то вынести в свой мир — апельсин, блокнот или носовой платок. С живыми существами это правило не работало. Бабочка в стеклянной банке, взятая из мира Мии, после перемещения исчезла без следа, хотя банка осталась в целости. То же самое случилось с гусеницей и улиткой из других миров. Мия решила, что, скорее всего, двойники живых существ погибают при переходе «на другой конец маятника». Действие ключа-камеи распространялось только на Мию, и после случая с исчезнувшей канарейкой она прекратила свои жутковатые эксперименты.

Из шестидесяти восьми миров шесть не располагали к повторному посещению. То были реальности мора и голода, страшных катастроф, войн и смертельных болезней. Больница с жертвами «черной гнили», больница конца двадцатого века с эпидемией неизлечимого вирусного гепатита, больница сороковых годов, заполненная умирающими от какой-то разновидности проказы… Самым пугающим для Мии оказался госпиталь с больными, которые тихо угасали под капельницами с наркотиками в параллельной реальности 2031 года. Они лежали с неестественно выгнутыми конечностями, с плотными повязками на ослепших глазах. То были жертвы «каппа-импульса», о котором Мия ничего не знала, но поняла по обрывкам разговоров, что он произошел из-за экологической катастрофы и неумолимо собирал жатву по всему земному шару. Мия знала, что где-то среди этих несчастных лежит ее слепой парализованный двойник, и с радостным облегчением повторяла себе, что неведомый «каппа-импульс» никогда не случится в ее мире.

К шести маятникам, к которым Мия больше не прикасалась, прибавилось еще два. Квадратные часы с причудливой вязью на раме вели в больницу, где женщины прятали волосы под плотными черными платками, а при общении использовали жесты, странно посвистывая на разные лады. Часы в скромном деревянном коробе с застывшей кукушкой перенесли Мию в родильный дом конца девятнадцатого века. Там в свете газовых ламп в ужасающей антисанитарии и вони одновременно рожали несколько женщин. Увиденное настолько потрясло Мию, что она поклялась себе никогда не заводить детей.

Чем чаще Мия переходила «на другой конец маятника», тем больше у нее возникало вопросов. Почему у бабушки было только шестьдесят восемь часов? Почему точкой перехода всегда являлась больница? Почему двойник всегда находился в опасной близости от часов? Как действовала камея-ключ? Существовали ли подобные часы-проводники, ведущие не в клиники различных вселенных, а в другие места? Удовлетворить любопытство Мии могла только бабушка. Но было понятно, что если та узнает о тайных визитах в комнату с часами, двери ее особняка навсегда закроются перед Мией.

Скорее всего, бабушка была хранителем часов-проводников, и Мия гнала прочь мысли о том, кто же являлся истинным владельцем коллекции. Возможно, если ему станет известно о путешествиях Мии, он с легкостью сотрет ее из реальности. Возможно, бабушка сама убьет ее, если узнает, что тайна часов раскрыта.

После каждого посещения особняка Мия давала себе зарок больше не рисковать и никогда не переходить на «другой конец маятника». Однако спустя некоторое время жгучее желание сбежать хотя бы на несколько часов из своей рутинной и бедной событиями жизни пересиливало, и она вновь прокрадывалась через летнюю кухню в комнату с часами.

Шестьдесят миров походили на реальность Мии с незначительными отличиями. В одиннадцати из них протекали пятидесятые годы двадцатого столетия, и в последние месяцы Мия перемещалась только в них. Ее самой любимой реальностью стал мир, куда по забавному совпадению вел маятник-хвост ее детского любимца — пластмассового кота с двигающимися глазами и с циферблатом на выпуклом животе.

Это был мир, который опережал реальность Мии всего на один год. Фешенебельная клиника стояла на крутом прибрежном склоне, с видом на океан, пляж с белым песком и аккуратный променад с ровными рядами пальм. По берегу раскинулись десятки бунгало — летние дома толстосумов, приезжающих отдыхать на побережье. Двойник Мии в этой вселенной страдала бронхиальной астмой, как гласил лист с записью назначений, прикрепленный к изножью ее кровати. Просторная палата состояла из двух комнат и отдельной ванной. На комоде и тумбочке всегда стояли букеты свежих цветов и ваза с фруктами.

В этой реальности двойник Мии родилась в богатой семье, чей особняк располагался на другой стороне бухты. На совершеннолетие, которое в этом мире наступало в шестнадцать лет, родители подарили ей бунгало с четырьмя спальнями в пятидесяти ярдах от океана. Мия побывала там — прибиравшаяся горничная открыла ей дверь, улыбнулась и пожелала скорейшего выздоровления.

Мия обошла просторные комнаты, заполненные вещами, которые покупают люди, не знающие цены деньгам. В каждой спальне был цветной телевизор, под навесом у террасы стоял сияющий бьюик вишневого цвета, на заднем дворе в бассейне с мозаичными бортиками играла хрустальными бликами чистейшая вода. Мия пересмотрела все гардеробы, шкафы, ящики комодов и шкатулки своего двойника. Она с тоской призналась себе, что у нее никогда в жизни не будет такого белья, таких платьев и таких изысканных драгоценностей.

С каждым посещением этой реальности Мия все больше завидовала своему двойнику — эту счастливицу ожидала беззаботная жизнь на берегу океана, где днем солнце ласкало белый песок на пляже и пальмы шумели от легкого бриза, а ночью огромная луна высвечивала серебряную дорожку на темной водяной глади. У этой Мии был неограниченный кредит в магазинах, дорогие наряды, прислуга и собственный дом. Весь мир лежал у ее ног — она могла путешествовать, вести светскую жизнь и блистать на обложках журналов или отшельничать в своем бунгало в обществе цветных телевизоров и коктейлей с мартини.

В то же время Мия, одержимая переходами «на другой конец маятника», запустила школу и в конце концов бросила ее, сказав матери, что устроилась на работу в машинописное бюро. Теперь она могла посещать облюбованный мир каждый день и находиться в нем с утра до вечера. Ранним утром она открывала дверь летней кухни бабушкиного особняка и неслышной тенью проскальзывала в комнату с часами. Схватив камею, Мия нетерпеливо шлепала ладонью по хвосту пластмассового кота и перемещалась в солнечную прибрежную больницу, где ее двойник продолжала лечить изъеденные болезнью бронхи.

Она украла из больничного шкафа сумочку двойника и сделала дубликаты ключей от бунгало. Теперь Мия могла попасть в дом, когда там никого не было. В кабинете, в верхнем ящике письменного стола лежали пачки банкнот, из которых Мия отсчитала себе деньги на карманные расходы и недельный «заработок» из мифического машинописного бюро для матери.

Всю неделю она пользовалась домом, одеждой и косметикой своего двойника, считая, что поступает правильно. Мия постоянно твердила себе, что, пока ее двойник лежит в больнице, почему бы ей не насладиться благами, которые недостижимы в ее собственной реальности? Двойнику из этого мира сказочно повезло. Она богата и болеет пустяковой болезнью, а ведь могла бы жить в мире, где людей косили «каппа-импульс» или «черная гниль», или там, где женщины рожали на деревянных столах, корчась в судорогах и крича от боли.

За дни, проведенные на берегу океана, связь с собственным миром становилась все тоньше, словно постепенно истаивая. Мие часто казалось, что по-настоящему она живет здесь, в мире морского соленого воздуха, солнца и вечного отдыха, в бунгало с четырьмя спальнями, собственной машиной и пачками сотенных банкнот. Возвращаясь обратно, в свое настоящее жилище, она словно окуналась в тоскливый серый сон, который нужно перетерпеть, чтобы наутро вновь очутиться в солнечной реальности.

Полностью поглощенная предвкушением перехода «на другой конец маятника», Мия не замечала, что в последние дни каждое утро, когда она входила в комнату с часами, край цветастой портеры, закрывающей противоположный край анфилады, был чуть приоткрыт.

Бабушка в инвалидном кресле молча наблюдала за ней.

***  
Мия познакомилась с ним на прибрежном променаде, когда прогуливалась в наряде, позаимствованном у двойника — узкое платье цвета слоновой кости, изящные туфельки в тон платью, элегантная соломенная шляпка. Мия чувствовала себя сказочной принцессой — не хватало только ливрейных лакеев и прекрасного принца. И принц не замедлил появиться. Она не сразу заметила его из-за широких полей шляпки, лишь услышала низкий мужской голос, который негромко сказал ей вслед:

— Божественная красавица!

Она обернулась. Прислонившись к парапету, мужчина в белой рубашке с закатанными рукавами курил сигару. Он улыбнулся, поймав взгляд Мии, и немедленно снял шляпу-федору. С легким поклоном он повторил:

— Как божественно вы красивы, леди!

Его светло-серые глаза светились неподдельным восхищением, и Мия, вместо того, чтобы смерить нахала уничижительным взглядом и продолжить прогулку, улыбнулась ему в ответ и сказала:

— Спасибо за комплимент.

Его звали Мартин, и он был удивительно похож на Грегори Пека, если не считать светлых глаз. Он был гораздо старше Мии, возможно, на пятнадцать или даже двадцать лет, но в черных волосах не блестела седина, и сложение у него было отличное — широкие плечи, мускулистые руки и плоский живот. Когда он улыбался, на загорелом лице вокруг глаз расходились лучиками морщины.

— Я увидел вас вчера, — сказал Мартин, — и, признаюсь, совершенно потерял голову. Не иначе, вы меня чем-то заворожили. Люди моего круга не заводят знакомств на улице, но, увидев вас, я просто не мог удержаться.

Они гуляли по набережной почти два часа, и все это время Мартин говорил без умолку. Его ровные белые зубы блестели на ярком солнце. Голос с хриплыми нотками мягко обволакивал Мию, зачаровывал, заставляя следить за уверенными жестами и движением улыбающихся губ. Мартин рассказал, что возглавляет архитектурное бюро в Нью-Йорке, а когда был женат, какое-то время жил в Лос-Анджелесе, но два года назад его жена умерла от потницы. Мия недоумевала, как можно умереть от легкого раздражения кожи, но не рискнула переспрашивать. Каждое лето Мартин проводил на берегу океана в своем бунгало, которое располагалось всего в полумиле от дома двойника Мии. 

Они стали видеться на променаде каждый день. Мартин встречал ее в неизменной шляпе-федоре и ослепительно белой рубашке. В руках он всегда держал букетик цветов и, окинув подошедшую Мию восхищенным взглядом, осыпал ее ворохом комплиментов. Мия старалась не разочаровать его ожидания и каждый раз перед свиданием часами рылась в гардеробах и шкатулках своего двойника, подбирая наряд и подходящие к нему украшения.

Обычно они гуляли в тени пальм, а затем обедали в ресторане. К удивлению Мии, Мартин всегда расплачивался наличными, правда, при этом оставлял щедрые чаевые. Несколько раз они ездили по дороге вдоль побережья в открытом кадиллаке Мартина. Он не уставал повторять, какая Мия ослепительная красавица, и время от времени подносил ее руку к губам для нежного поцелуя, отчего у Мии сладко замирало сердце.

Галантность и обаяние Мартина пленили Мию в первый же день знакомства. Она восхищалась им — он был богат, умен, красив, мог говорить обо всем на свете, и при этом в его тоне никогда не проскальзывали покровительственные нотки. Он общался с Мией на равных, как будто между ними не было разницы в годах и жизненном опыте. В его обществе она чувствовала себя легко и ни минуты не скучала, потому что с таким интересным собеседником заскучать было невозможно.

Он рассказывал своим мягким, чуть хрипловатым голосом, ласкающим слух, о поездках на сафари в Южную Америку, о вечеринках, которые проводил на вилле в Лос-Анджелесе, когда еще была жива его супруга, о фильме, который он спонсировал для нее, но который с треском провалился в прокате.

— Если бы ты исполнила в нем главную роль, кассовые сборы взлетели бы до небес, — заметил он с нежной улыбкой.

Мартин вел кадиллак одной рукой, а вторая лежала на спинке пассажирского сиденья, едва касаясь кончиками пальцев плеча Мии, закрытого газовым шарфом. Теплый встречный ветер трепал ее волосы, и она чувствовала себя самой счастливой девушкой на свете.

Мартин ухаживал за ней, но не навязывался и не спешил, ведь он был взрослым мужчиной, в отличие от одноклассников Мии, которым не терпелось затащить ее на заднее сиденье машины после молочного коктейля в аптеке или во время сеанса в кинотеатре под открытым небом.

— Ты удивительная девушка, Мия, — прошептал он, когда они впервые поцеловались на берегу под полной луной и яркими звездами. — Какое чудо, что я встретил тебя!

Маленькие летучие мыши беззвучно носились над их головами, собираясь в стайки на фоне лунного диска.

— В тебя невозможно не влюбиться! — Он нежно целовал ее, обнимая за талию, и Мии хотелось, чтобы этот миг превратился в вечность.

На пятый день их свиданий она поняла, что влюбилась в Мартина до одержимости. Он говорил, что Мия околдовала его при первой встрече, однако она понимала, что без элегантного дорогого наряда своего двойника вряд ли смогла бы привлечь его внимание. Мартин был умен, красив и богат, а что могла предложить ему Мия помимо своей юности?

«Что он нашел во мне?» — спрашивала она себя по ночам, глядя в зеркало своей жалкой комнаты с пожелтевшими обоями и грязным потолком. 

Она была миловидной девушкой — личико сердечком, густые светлые волосы, голубые глаза — тысячи таких юных девиц с подвитыми волосами, аккуратным макияжем и безупречным маникюром спешили по утрам на работу за аптечные стойки, кассы супермаркетов и секретарские столы. Если бы не платье цвета слоновой кости, для покупки которого Мии пришлось бы работать несколько лет, Мартин бы не заметил ее, а если бы и заметил, то не стал завязывать знакомство, ведь она была не из его круга. Бриллиантовые серьги, бунгало на побережье, бьюик и дорогие наряды позволили Мие быть с Мартином на равных.

В своих мечтах она рисовала тысячи упоительных картин о свадьбе, двухэтажном особняке с садом и бассейном на берегу океана, троих детках (два мальчика и девочка), вечеринках в открытом патио, где она будет принимать гостей в светлом коктейльном платье и с бокалом мартини в руках. В мире двойника ее грезы могли стать реальными.

Когда Мия пробиралась в больницу на склоне, глухая тоска начинала жечь ее грудь, а когда она оказывалась в комнате с часами, уже едва сдерживала слезы, чтобы не расплакаться навзрыд. Возможно, в ее реальности существовал двойник Мартина, однако где она могла разыскать его? И даже разыскав, чем могла увлечь — ведь наверняка и в этом мире Мартин принадлежал к касте богачей.

Мия не могла заснуть в своей душной спальне, слушая бормотание радио из соседней комнаты, где спала ее мать, и вопли негритянских детей под окнами. Жгучая зависть к двойнику из прекрасного прибрежного мира разъедала ее душу. Шесть Мий вытянули зеро, родившись в реальностях страдания, войн и катастроф, но одной Мие выпал шанс прожить счастливую жизнь в солнечной сказке. «Это нечестно! Нечестно!» — шептала Мия, уткнувшись носом в подушку, и горькие слезы растекались по влажной ткани.

Все, что она могла делать — подглядывать за тем, как протекает жизнь ее двойника, пользоваться ее вещами и изредка притворяться, что она — та самая Мия-счастливица.

«Это несправедливо! — все стучало и стучало в ее голове. — Это неправильно!»

***  
За обедом Мартин сказал, что скоро в порт прибудет его яхта, на которой можно отправиться в круиз на целый месяц.

— Это настоящий корабль, — монотонно говорил он, глядя на сияющую синюю гладь океана. — Команда из трех человек — капитан, его помощник и горничная, она же кок. В нашем распоряжении верхняя палуба и две просторные каюты. Можно загорать, играть в настольный теннис, пить коктейли, купаться и нырять с борта. Мы можем пересечь океан и пришвартоваться в порту Гримальда. Помню, как-то раз я выиграл там в казино Монте-Карло десять тысяч франков, а на следующий день проиграл пятнадцать.

— Я бы хотела побывать в Гримальде, — улыбнулась Мия, хотя никогда не слышала об этом городе. — Я почти не выезжала за пределы штата.

— А разве твои родители никогда не путешествовали за границу? Не возили тебя в Европу? — удивился Мартин, а затем, отведя взгляд, чуть нахмурился, словно что-то прикидывал в уме.

— Я была очень болезненным ребенком, — быстро нашлась Мия. — Бронхиальная астма. Но сейчас все в порядке, и думаю, мне пора восполнять упущенное.

— Я даже немного завидую тебе, — сказал Мартин. — Тебе еще предстоит увидеть Париж с его великими статуями, потрясающий Рим и волшебную Венецию, города на Рейне, все эти милые немецкие княжества… Весь мир у твоих ног, моя красавица. Как и я.

Он поцеловал кончики ее пальцев, подняв светло-серые глаза на Мию. В них светилась нежная любовь, и ее сердце болезненно сжалось — она бы отдала все на свете, даже собственную бессмертную душу, чтобы уплыть куда угодно вместе с Мартином на его яхте. «Что, если и впрямь отправиться в путешествие вместе с ним?» Однако все путешествия рано или поздно заканчиваются, а тем временем двойник Мии выйдет из клиники и займет свое место в этом мире.

Вечером они распрощались у дверей ее бунгало. Летучие мыши кружили над их головами, и Мартин шутливо предостерег Мию беречь свою прическу.

Когда его силуэт исчез в вечерних сумерках, Мия опрометью бросилась по витой дорожке, уходящей вверх по склону к зданию больницы. Одна единственная мысль металась в ее голове: «Я должна остаться здесь! Я должна остаться здесь!». Какая чудовищная несправедливость, что по случайной прихоти судьбы она родилась в реальности, где ее мать после развода работает за гроши в дешевой парикмахерской, и они перебиваются подачками от дяди Освальда! В этой реальности Мия должна была повторить судьбу тысяч своих соотечественниц с аккуратной прической и безукоризненным маникюром — выйти замуж за коммивояжера или страхового агента, купить в кредит жалкий домик, считать каждый цент и никогда не выезжать за пределы своего убогого городка.

«Я должна остаться здесь!»

Она не выходила из своей комнаты два дня, сказавшись больной. Мия и вправду чувствовала себя заболевшей — она лежала без сил на кровати, думая о Мартине и соленом воздухе океана. Она понимала, что если проведет здесь еще один день, то покончит с собой. Жизнь в этой реальности стала для нее невыносимой. Однако чтобы занять место «на другом конце маятника» прежде требовалось освободить его. «Я не смогу остаться, пока там живет мой двойник. Я должна избавиться от нее!» Десятки планов по устранению двойника проносились в ее голове, но она сознательно избегала слова «убийство».

Не убийство. Избавление.

Мия помнила, что происходило с живыми существами, которые переходили «на другой конец маятника» без защиты ключа-камеи. Но что, если с человеком это правило не сработает или сработает как-то иначе? Что, если в момент перехода исчезнет и она, и ее двойник?

Тяжело дыша, она мерила шагами свою комнату, пыльные обертки из-под конфет и шоколада шуршали под ее босыми ногами. Из соседней комнаты завывал Элвис Пресли в радиоприемнике, повторяя, что его девушка ушла, а он брошен, и Мие тоже хотелось поскорее сбежать из этого постылого дома, как выдуманной девушке Элвиса.

«А что, если мы обе окажемся в моем мире? Но это же самый лучший вариант! Я тут же перемещусь в ее мир, а она останется здесь навсегда!» Мия уселась на скомканную постель и обхватила голову.

У бабушки мог быть запасной ключ. И, возможно, не один.

Мия понимала, что чем дольше она раздумывает, тем сильнее ее одолевают сомнения, и в конце концов она не сможет решиться на последний необратимый шаг. «Ты права, детка, я брошен, ты ушла», — хрипел радиоприемник, и Мия, вспомнив Мартина и солнечное побережье, сделала выбор. «Я не брошу его и никуда не уйду», — сказала она себе и, рухнув на кровать, мгновенно провалилась в сон.

На следующее утро Мия приняла душ, завила волосы и тщательно навела стрелки на глазах. Надев платье Мии из параллельного мира, она отправилась к дому бабушки, стуча каблучками туфель, также украденных у своего двойника. В ее сумочке вместе с ключами от бунгало и кошельком, лежал свернутый медицинский халат.

Привычно прокладывая путь между портьерами со снятыми туфлями в руках, она проскользнула в комнату с часами. Камея ждала ее на прежнем месте, и Мия с замиранием сердца взяла ее. «Сейчас или никогда». Она тронула маятник часов и переместилась в больничный коридор. Мия знала, что ее двойник находится в первой палате справа и толкнула дверь.

Она полулежала на высоких подушках, лицо закрывала кислородная маска. «Неважно выглядишь», — бесстрастно отметила Мия. На столике, как обычно, стоял букет цветов и стопка открыток с пожеланиями скорейшего выздоровления. Цветной телевизор, подвешенный под потолком, транслировал какое-то глупое утреннее шоу, но двойник Мии не смотрела его — она спала, с трудом вдыхая и выдыхая воздух, обогащенный кислородом. Ее кожа стала серовато-белой, синие тени залегли под запавшими глазами.

«Она же умирает… — поняла Мия. — Она столько времени лечит свою астму, но ей становится все хуже и хуже! Она скоро умрет — это всего лишь вопрос времени».

Мия подошла к спящему двойнику и потрясла ее за плечо.

— Эй! Проснись!

Та открыла непонимающие глаза, а затем, узнав склонившееся над ней лицо, в ужасе глубоко вдохнула и закашлялась так, что слетела кислородная маска. Девушка резко побагровела, и перепуганная Мия быстро приложила маску к ее рту.

— Дыши, — приказала она тоном медсестры, и двойник подчинилась.

Восстановив дыхание, девушка вцепилась обеими руками в запястье Мии и залепетала:

— Это я? Ты — это я? Как такое возможно?

— Ты все поймешь, — отрезала Мия. — Тебе нужно пойти со мной. Не бойся, идти совсем недалеко.

Двойник беспрекословно подчинилась. Она была настолько слаба, что Мии пришлось помочь ей подняться с кровати, а затем волочить на себе. К счастью, в коридоре было пусто.

— Ты…здорова… — прошептала двойник. — Почему?

— Сейчас ты все поймешь, — она еле перебирала ногами, и Мия, тяжело дыша, тащила ее на плече.

Шаг, еще шаг… Путь до часов составлял всего десять ярдов, но они дались Мии с большим трудом. Горячее дыхание двойника овевало ее щеку, и она отворачивалась, намеренно задерживая вдох. «Что, если она заразит меня?!» Когда часы с улыбающимся котом оказались на расстоянии вытянутой руки, взмокшая Мия услышала легкие шаги — скорее всего, по коридору шла медсестра. «Быстрее, быстрее, черт побери!» — подстегнула она себя.

Она коснулась маятника рукой, в которой сжимала камею. Привычное головокружение на мгновенье охватило ее, и с плеча исчезла тяжесть, а прерывистый хрип двойника сменили щелчки маятников. Мия поняла, что ее двойник исчезла без следа, но на всякий случай огляделась по сторонам.

Портьера, закрывающая арку, была отдернута, в проходе на инвалидном кресле сидела бабушка, кутаясь в черную накидку, и исподлобья смотрела на Мию в упор. Та отпрянула назад, вскрикнув от неожиданности, и выронила камею.

Бабушка перевела взгляд на украшение. Длинная цепочка обвилась петлей вокруг белой туфельки Мии.

— Медицинский халат, — то ли спросила, то ли констатировала бабушка. — Неплохо.

— Что? — прошептала Мия. Ее прошиб холодный пот.

— Думаешь, я не знаю, что ты уже давно приходишь в мой дом, словно в собственную квартиру? — отчеканила бабушка, и Мия съежилась под ее ледяным взглядом. — Ты украла ключ у экономки и почти каждый день переходишь по маятникам.

Бабушка замолчала, продолжая рассматривать Мию точно диковинное животное. «Что она сделает? Убьет меня? У нее наверняка пистолет где-то в складках накидки! А может быть, оружие из другого мира… или что угодно! Она сотрет меня из реальности!» — вихрь ужасных мыслей промелькнул в голове Мии, и сердце запрыгало в груди огненным мячиком. Она почувствовала, что задыхается, словно двойник напоследок все же передала ей свою смертельную болезнь.

— Как ты поняла, что эти часы — не простые? И как догадалась, что камея — ключ к ним? — спросила бабушка. — Я уже давно не путешествую в эти проклятые миры, ты не могла увидеть меня при переходе.

— Случайно, — выдавила Мия сухим горлом и закашлялась. — Первый раз, когда была совсем маленькой… я не поняла, что произошло. А потом увидела камею и решила повторить. Я хотела убедиться, что все это мне когда-то приснилось, а оказалась в госпитале с «черной гнилью».

Мия словно со стороны слышала свой дрожащий голос, который нес сбивчивую чушь, однако бабушка прекрасно поняла ее.

— А, — равнодушно отметила она. — Незабвенный мир «черных метелей». Неприятное место для первого путешествия. Но тебя это не остановило, верно?

Мия промолчала.

— Я давно наблюдаю за тобой, — сказала бабушка. — Нужно было остановить тебя еще месяц назад… Почему я позволила тебе продолжать? Я так устала нести это бремя в одиночку…

Она словно разговаривала сама с собой.

— Одна в чужом мире и времени, среди чужих людей… чужих детей… — бормотала она, уставившись в одну точку. — И нет никакой возможности поделиться хоть с кем-нибудь! Раскрой я свою тайну, немедленно бы оказалась в сумасшедшем доме, а порталами завладели бы спецслужбы.

Она подняла глаза на Мию:

— Я много лет искала владельцев других часов! Не может быть, что в этом мире существует всего шестьдесят восемь путей! Их должно быть в миллионы раз больше!

— О чем вы говорите? — спросила Мия.

— Дециллиарды самых разнообразных вселенных, а я могу использовать только шестьдесят восемь путей. И все ведут в клиники! Но ведь в бесконечном множестве миров наверняка есть те, где мой двойник обедает в ресторане, проводит время в гостинице или казино, сидит в кинотеатре или даже тюрьме, — ответила бабушка. — Меня всегда удивляло, почему именно больницы? Почему не жилой дом, магазин или зал суда?

— И почему всего шестьдесят восемь больниц, — эхом отозвалась Мия. — Ведь их тоже должно быть… бесконечное множество.

— Да. Именно поэтому я искала другие часы и их хозяев, но безуспешно. Никто не может разделить или облегчить мою ношу. Я давно смирилась с тем, что все мои вопросы навсегда останутся без ответа.

Голос бабушки смягчился.

— Так уж вышло, девочка, что ты узнала секрет моих часов. Ты много раз переходила по маятнику, и наверняка знаешь правила. Часы всегда показывают точное время, их не нужно заводить, чистить или регулировать — они никогда не останавливаются и не ломаются. Без ключа они — простые часы, с ключом — портал в параллельную вселенную.

— И это всегда больница, — продолжила Мия в тон бабушке, — правда, в разных местах и в разных десятилетиях. Мой двойник находится в десяти ярдах от меня. Часы в другом мире показывают то же время, что и здесь, а двойник — моя ровесница.

— Ровесница до минуты рождения, — закончила за нее бабушка.

Они посмотрели друг на друга, как две сообщницы.

— Почему? — вырвалось у Мии. — Почему двойник — всегда моя ровесница, даже если это далекое будущее?

Бабушка пожала плечами.

— Я сама часто задавала себе этот вопрос. Возможно, время в разных мирах течет по-своему — где-то быстрее, где-то медленнее, — а часы как-то синхронизируют его, или, по-крайней мере, синхронизируют время суток. Я думаю, что ключ точно так же синхронизирует тебя с тем миром, куда ты переходишь. Должны же быть какие-то законы выбора параллельной вселенной? Скорее всего, ключ автоматически настраивается на параметры того, кто держит его в руках, и портал открывается именно в тот вариант мира, где существует идентичный двойник. Возможно, ключ синхронизирует тебя с твоим двойником, как часы из этой комнаты синхронизируются со своими часами-двойниками. Мы ведь тоже являемся мерилом времени, своего рода живыми часами. Но это всего лишь мои догадки, точного ответа я не знаю.

— Но… но как же… — растерянно выдохнула Мия. — Вы же хранитель! Вы должны знать все ответы!

— Кто? — нахмурилась бабушка. — Хранитель? Хранитель чего?

— Этих часов. И ключа.

— Вот глупая девчонка, — хмыкнула бабушка. — Ты думаешь, что я служу неведомым силам, которые вручили мне этот проклятый особняк?

Она тихо рассмеялась, качая седой головой.

— Здесь для меня все чужое. В мой мир ведут вот эти часы, — она протянула руку, усеянную старческими коричневыми пятнами, и указала на круглые часы в металлической раме. — Ты бывала там?

Мия медленно покачала головой. Конечно, она бывала там, но, видимо, реальность «на другом конце маятника» не удивила ее и не привлекла внимания, поэтому Мия не стала тратить время на повторное посещение заурядного мира и ничего о нем не помнила.

— Я ушла из 1987 года. Мне было всего двадцать восемь, когда мои дети и муж погибли при взрыве в метро. Эти твари-экстремисты сделали нашу жизнь невыносимой. Теракты и убийства почти каждый день, в каждом городе и даже в деревенской глуши! В Миннеаполисе они влили в городской водопровод какой-то яд, половина жителей умерла в первые четыре дня, — голос бабушки дрогнул. — Проклятые обезьяны! Они получили свою свободу, но им все было мало! Что еще им было нужно от нас?! Голосовать? Садиться за стол вместе с белыми? Учиться вместе с нашими детьми? Вместо того, чтобы радоваться своей свободе, они начали воевать против нас — подло, исподтишка! Против граждан собственной страны!

— О ком вы говорите? — перебила ее Мия.

Она наконец вспомнила больницу, куда вели часы, на которые указала бабушка — то был обычный госпиталь, правда, на стойке медсестер стоял странный агрегат — гибрид телевизора и печатной машинки. Ее двойник лечила сломанную ногу, а мир за пределами больничных стен показался Мии обыденным и скучным.

— О цветных, конечно же! — как само собой разумеющееся сказала бабушка. — В твоем мире победу в войне одержали северяне, а у нас в 1863 году генерал Ли водрузил флаг Конфедерации на Капитолии. Северные штаты влились в Конфедерацию. Дэвис стал президентом, правда, через месяц его застрелили аболиционисты, и его сменил Хоуэлл Кобб. Цветные получили свою свободу только в сороковые годы, и совершенно зря. Они устроили для нас настоящий ад.

Бабушка на мгновение прикрыла веки и тихо продолжила:

— Я работала медсестрой и увидела однажды, как мой двойник появилась возле часов в холле — в платье с корсетом, кружевной подол закрывал туфли, а прическа походила на огромный пирог. Возникла из ниоткуда и выглядела так, словно сошла с черно-белой открытки прошлого века. Одной рукой она держалась за маятник, а другой стискивала камею. Она не заметила меня, хотя я вскрикнула и едва не выронила коробку со шприцами. Она закуталась в белую накидку, изображая медсестру, и пошла к лестнице. Я проследила за ней — она гуляла по городу целый день, заходила в торговые центры и рестораны… В ресторане я стащила ее ридикюль. Там были странные банкноты — я решила, что они фальшивые, потому что на них были изображены совсем другие президенты. Еще там был флакон с нюхательными солями, шкатулка с черепаховыми шпильками и пудреница с большой пуховкой, точь-в-точь, как в немых фильмах столетней давности. Я поняла, что она пришла из прошлого — как минимум из девяностых годов прошлого века, когда не было ни терактов, ни массовых отравлений, ни стрельбы на улицах. В ее времени маленьких детей не подрывали в метро и не сжигали заживо только за то, что они — белые. В том времени, откуда она пришла, негры были всего лишь говорящими вещами и прекрасно знали свое место. «Это нечестно! — говорила я себе. — Это несправедливо, неправильно!» Она жила в золотые годы Америки, и ее семье никто не угрожал. Я поняла, что должна любой ценой попасть в прошлое вместо нее.

Она перевела дыхание и продолжила, не глядя на Мию.

— Мне было нечего терять. Я вернулась в больницу и стала ждать ее возле часов. Она вернулась не в лучшем настроении — еще бы, ведь она потеряла свою сумочку.

Мия вдруг представила эту жутковатую встречу.

«— Что-то потеряла?

— О боже! Как ты догадалась?! Тебе нельзя быть здесь!… Отдай мою сумку!

— Сперва скажи, как ты это делаешь? Как ты путешествуешь во времени? Дергаешь маятник? Он не работает, я пыталась сотни раз. Что запускает его? Какая-то вещь из твоей сумки? Или какая-то вещь на тебе?

— Не трогай меня! Не смей!

Две женщины, похожие как две капли воды, вырывают друг у друга сумку. Женщина в халате медсестры бьет своего двойника ногой в живот, та, захлебываясь, сгибается вдвое. Удар по голове, и она падает то ли мертвая, то ли без сознания. Медсестра, быстро оглядевшись, оттаскивает тело двойника в палату, кладет на койку и снимает с шеи цепочку с камеей. Затем, тяжело дыша, надевает кулон, бежит к часам и вцепляется в маятник обеими руками».

Придуманная сцена показалась настолько реалистичной, что по спине Мии побежали мурашки.

— Она осталась там, а я оказалась здесь, — прервал ее мысли голос бабушки. — Только потом я поняла, что часы — это двери в другие миры. Здесь все было по-другому, но возвращаться обратно мне совсем не хотелось. Мой двойник владела особняком и огромным состоянием, и я мечтала, что снова выйду замуж и заведу семью — ведь я была еще молода, богата и могла родить целую кучу детишек. Кто бы мог подумать, что меня собьет автомобиль — эти уродцы двигались так медленно, я никогда не воспринимала их всерьез… Я осталась одна, прикованная к креслу, и меня годами осаждает толпа совершенно чужих людей, которые считают меня своей родственницей. Это место стало моим крестом, довольно тяжелым крестом… Сейчас я жалею, что, поддавшись сиюминутному желанию, поменялась местами со своим двойником. Этот мир идет семимильными шагами к ядерной войне, и скорее всего я успею застать первые взрывы атомных бомб. Но когда я отняла камею под маятником часов, мне казалось, что я убегаю в дивный светлый мир. В Утопию. В Аркадию.

Она вновь холодно посмотрела на Мию выцветшими старческими глазами.

— В последнее время ты постоянно переходишь по этому маятнику, — бабушка кивком головы указала на улыбающегося кота. — Этот мир нравится тебе больше других, верно? Ты хотела бы остаться в нем? Поменяться местами со своим двойником?

Мия не ответила.

— Девочка моя, — продолжила бабушка, — идеальных миров не существует. Даже если ты думаешь, что попала в рай на земле, это всего лишь красочная обертка. В чужом мире ты гость, а не житель, поэтому видишь только светлые его стороны. Если ты присмотришься внимательно, то обнаружишь, что боль, убийства, войны и несправедливость так же правят этим миром, как и всеми другими. Такова наша природа. Истинное лицо любой реальности не приветливая улыбка, а хищный оскал.

Мия отрицательно покачала головой, и бабушка разозлилась.

— Не повторяй мою ошибку! Пойми, что ты навсегда застынешь в чужом месте, с чуждыми для тебя вещами и чужими людьми! А затем ты поймешь, что все прелести нового мира с лихвой перекрываются его ужасами и опасностями! Кстати, тебе не приходила в голову мысль, что твой двойник заметила тебя? Что, если она захочет занять твое место здесь? Все эти переходы слишком опасны. Хватит! — жестко закончила бабушка и протянула руку ладонью вверх. — Отдай мне ключ. Я избавлюсь от него. Больше никаких прыжков в другие реальности. Это слишком опасно.

— Считайте, что дело сделано, — усмехнулась Мия и быстро подняла камею с пола.

Какой же она была дурочкой! Так долго бояться беспомощную старуху, которая являлась всего-навсего самозванкой-мошенницей, и смела осуждать Мию за то, что когда-то сотворила сама!

— У вас больше не будет ключа, бабушка, — сказала Мия, презрительно выделив последнее слово, — потому что больше вы не увидите ни меня, ни камеи!

Она протянула руку к маятнику-хвосту, и тут лицо бабушки перекосилось — но совсем не от ехидного тона Мии. Она с ужасом смотрела куда-то поверх ее головы, и Мия невольно подняла глаза на циферблат. Минутная стрелка быстро крутилась в обратном направлении.

— Что ты сделала с часами? Негодная девчонка! Что ты натворила?! — закричала бабушка и рванулась вперед.

Выскользнув из коляски, она рухнула навзничь и, извиваясь, безуспешно попыталась перевернуться на живот. Ее черная накидка распахнулась, напоминая перепончатые крылья, словно у огромной летучей мыши, пригвожденной к полу. Мия, не раздумывая, схватилась за маятник и перенеслась в пустую больничную палату.

***  
Там стояли сумерки, и это было странно, потому что в мире Мии часы показывали четыре часа пополудни. Теплая, точно пролежавшая под палящим солнцем камея, грела ладонь Мии.

«Что-то не так… — тревожно подумала она. — Здесь все немного по-другому… Бабушка что-то говорила про синхронизацию с двойником… Но ведь она сама нарушила законы перехода! А у нее все было в порядке!»

Но что, если двойник бабушки осталась жива? Что, если часы не могут синхронизироваться, если невозможна синхронизация «живых» часов?

«Будь, что будет, — решила Мия. — Я не убивала своего двойника. Она жива… просто существует не в этом мире».

Даже если время здесь сошло с ума, ей придется принять это и приспособиться.

Ее шаги отдавались гулким эхом в пустых полутемных коридорах. Скорее всего, из-за позднего часа двери центрального входа больницы уже заперли, а идти через отделение неотложной помощи Мия не хотела, чтобы не привлекать внимания. Поэтому, спустившись в холл на первый этаж, она открыла окно и выпрыгнула в мокрые кусты отцветшей азалии.

Влажная подстриженная трава неприятно холодила ноги, с веток кустарника срывались крупные капли. Хотя дождь закончился совсем недавно, на небе почти не было туч и полная луна отбрасывала бликующую ледяную дорожку на черный океан. Прохладный ветер, овевающий прибрежный склон, растрепал Мие волосы, и она продрогла до костей, пока добежала до бунгало.

Убедившись, что в доме двойника ничего не изменилось, Мия немедленно приняла ванну с обжигающе горячей водой, затем переоделась в серое платье с черными бархатными полосками, надела домашние туфли и зажгла приготовленный к растопке камин. Включив в каждой комнате телевизор, Мия налила бокал мартини, бросив в него две оливки.

После первого бокала последовал второй. За окном свистел усиливающийся ветер, а в ее доме было тепло, огонь камина приятно согревал ноги в тонких лайковых туфлях. Она поболтала оливкой в бокале: «Что ж, ничего страшного не случилось. Всего лишь немного сдвинулось время — похоже, здесь наступила осень, но все остальное не изменилось». Мия держала в руках визитную карточку Мартина — золотой обрез, монограмма и элегантный черный шрифт. Она может отправиться в круиз на яхте Мартина, оставив родителям двойника записку. Ей совсем необязательно возвращаться в бунгало. Они могут купить дом в Европе — в Париже или неведомом Гримальди. Могут сыграть свадьбу в каком-нибудь знаменитом древнем соборе, где горят огромные восковые свечи и пахнет ладаном, а священники носят золотую парчу…

Звонок в дверь прервал ее грезы. Вздрогнув, Мия бросила взгляд на настенные часы — без двадцати минут полночь. По спине пробежал неприятный холодок. Кто мог прийти к ней так поздно? Родители той Мии? Ее жених, о котором она ничего не знала? Или «хранители» — те самые владельцы часов с маятниками, которых так долго и безуспешно разыскивала бабушка?

Сглотнув пересохшим горлом, Мия осторожно подошла к двери и, не скидывая цепочку, отворила ее. На пороге стоял улыбающийся Мартин в легком черном плаще и своей излюбленной шляпе. С шеи небрежно свисал белый шелковый шарф.

— Мартин… — с неимоверным облегчением выдохнула Мия. — Это ты…

Тот удивленно приподнял брови:

— Но ведь ты сама просила меня прийти сегодня. И вот я здесь, любовь моя!

Он вошел, оставляя на светлом паркете мокрые следы.

— Подожди немного, я сейчас сделаю коктейль! — сказала Мия и поспешила в столовую.

Прежде чем приготовить коктейль из мартини, джина и апельсинового сока, Мия бросила взгляд в зеркало. «Боже, какая уродина!» — на бледном лице залегли тени, растрепанные волосы свободно спадали на плечи. Мия на скорую руку причесалась, подкрасила губы и надела ожерелье из черного жемчуга. Подумав, она дополнила свой наряд мехом голубого песца.

«Так намного лучше!»

С бокалами коктейля в руках она вышла в гостиную, предвкушая изысканный комплимент Мартина ее красоте, грации и вкусу. Однако тот молча принял из ее рук бокал и, даже не пригубив, поставил его на столик. Почему-то он не снял ни перчаток, ни шляпы, ни своего плаща, на котором блестели капли дождя. Мия вздохнула и присела на край дивана. Мартин как-то странно смотрел на нее — холодно и отстраненно, словно на незнакомку.

Ледяная игла кольнула сердце Мии. Что между ними произошло? Почему Мартин так ведет себя? Неужели они успели поссориться? Что, если из-за этой проклятой рассинхронизации Мартин разлюбил ее?

Мартин внимательно разглядывал ее, приоткрыв узкие губы.

— Что-то случилось? — спросила Мия как можно небрежнее, почти игриво, и отхлебнула из бокала. — Дорогой, почему ты не снимешь верхнюю одежду? Твой плащ нужно просушить.

Мартин молча шагнул к ней, сдернув с шеи белый шарф. Мия вскрикнула от неожиданности и выронила бокал с мартини. Холодная жидкость плеснула на ее щиколотки, стеклянные осколки и кубики льда со звоном разлетелись по комнате.

Светло-серые глаза Мартина смотрели сквозь нее, словно Мии не существовало. Руки в черных перчатках сжимались в кулаки и тут же разжимались, словно Мартином управлял невидимый маятник. 

— Ну вот и все, любовь моя, — тихо сказал он и широко улыбнулся, сверля пустыми глазами ополоумевшую от страха Мию.

Широко шагнув вперед, он схватил ее и швырнул на пол, навалившись сверху. Из груди Мии разом вышел весь воздух, она попыталась вывернуться, но Мартин еще сильнее прижал ее к полу своим телом. Мия ощущала бедром твердую, как камень, выпуклость в его паху. «О боже, он сейчас изнасилует меня! Он изнасилует меня!»

— Мартин! Мартин! Прошу, не надо! Не надо! — умоляюще затараторила она. — Я люблю тебя! Не делай этого… Я тоже хочу тебя, но не хочу это делать вот так!

— Думаешь, я собираюсь тебя трахнуть? — хмыкнул Мартин, вытянув шарф точно веревку. — Чертовы богатые дурочки! Я не хочу тебя трахать! Я хочу тебя убить. А уже потом, возможно, трахнуть. Потом, любовь моя.

Он ловко накинул петлю белого шарфа на ее горло и крепко затянул. Мия захрипела и вцепилась в шарф, стремясь сорвать его, но ногти только скользили по белому шелку. Мартин возбужденно вглядывался в ее лицо, с присвистом дыша сквозь приоткрытый рот.

— Твоих денег мне хватит до следующего сезона, — сказал он, но Мия уже не слышала его. — Мне очень повезло с тобой, любимая. Ты такая юная, а я ужасно устал от молодящихся богатых старух.

Мия в агонии билась под ним, безуспешно пытаясь вдохнуть хоть немного воздуха.

— Хорошая девочка… хорошая девочка… хорошая девочка… — шептал Мартин, жадно уставившись в выпученные, налитые кровью глаза Мии.

Как только она испустила последний хрип и обмякла, раскаленная камея из слоновой кости исчезла, словно сгусток пара.

***  
Шестьдесят восемь часов в старинном особняке продолжали исправно отмерять время, покачивая маятниками в унисон, подобно бесконечному множеству других обычных часов, что отмеряли время в иных вселенных.


End file.
